Amor Para Toda Una Vida
by Cardigan-san
Summary: Especial de San Valentin "Amor...no se realmente que decirte. Tengo presente todo el tiempo cuando nos conocimos, cuando aún ambas perteneciamos a aquel hostil y vacío mundo. Me enamoré de ti desde que te vi la primera vez, pero tarde bastante en darme cuenta y para cuando sucedió eso ya no podía verte más. " La autora no se hace responsable de las posibles lágrimas


_"Amor...no se realmente que decirte. Creo que lo mejor es empezar a agradecerte por todo lo maravilloso que he vivido junto a ti y todo lo que inconscientemente hiciste por mi._

 _Tengo presente todo el tiempo cuando nos conocimos, cuando aún ambas perteneciamos a aquel hostil y vacío mundo. Me enamoré de ti desde que te vi la primera vez, pero tarde bastante en darme cuenta y para cuando sucedió eso ya no podía verte más. Regresé a terminar mi trabajo pero ya no estabas ahí, nunca pude encontrarte...pero para mi sorpresa fuiste tu quien me encontró. Lograste que pudiéramos estar juntas y decidí quedarme junto a ti para siempre, no importaba si era como amiga simplemente no quería estar lejos._

 _Pasaron los años y quien se confesó fuiste tú otra vez, recuerdas que te pedí que saliera conmigo y aceptaste automáticamente? Fue el primer paso para mi completa felicidad._

 _Unos meses después que pensé mucho hasta estar segura te pedí que te casaras conmigo, lloraste al ver el anillo y me asusté pensé que había sido precipitado pero aquel beso lleno de amor me confirmó antes que tus palabras que aceptabas. Otro hermoso momento que pasé junto a ti y otro paso a nuestra vida unidas._

 _Decidimos mudarnos lejos, te pusiste triste al pensar en dejar a tus padres pero ansiabas comenzar una vida diferente. Recuerdo que comenzamos a llevar nuestras cosas y a amueblar el lugar unos tres meses antes de nuestra boda, cuando terminamos las cosas se volvieron bastante estresantes...te soy honesta? Jamás pensé que fuera tan complicado organizar una._

 _Cuando al fin llegó el día me sentía muy nerviosa, incluso pensé en huir, pero nuestras amigas de la clase negra me hicieron entrar en razón y que aunque tuviera miedo todo estaría bien...y así fue. Fue una noche llena de lágrimas, felicidad y risas, recuerdas cuando finalmente debíamos irnos a nuestra nueva casa? Lloraste en los brazos de tu madre y padre, esperé hasta que estuvieras tranquila. Entendía que era difícil alejarte de ellos y por eso les dí su espacio. Una vez adentro del auto volviste a llorar y te consolé, no esperaba que lloraras hasta dormirte en el asiento del auto. En ese momento prometí que jamás te arrepentirias de estar conmigo._

 _Vivíamos una vida de casadas ampliamente feliz, ambas trabajamos y teníamos mucho tiempo para nosotras. Pero cuando decidimos tener hijos me asusté. Temía que fueran como yo en algún momento, unos monstruos. Por suerte sólo fueron unos niños traviesos._

 _Nuestros tres hermosos hijos, dos príncipes y una princesa idéntica a ti que a la vez tuvo mis ojos. Satoru y Mamoru son una combinación de ambas, no sabes lo increíble sensación que tuve al ver los ojos de Satoru por primera vez. Ver en él tus ojos fue una experiencia indescriptible y que nunca olvidé. Después nació Kira y esa pequeña réplica tuya era tan adorable, incluso Satoru la protegía aunque pelearán. Cuando nació Mamoru fue otra gran experiencia, nuestro primer príncipe y nuestra princesa ya tenían 10 y 8 años. Te acuerdas como lo cuidaban? Llegué a querer tener otro pero nuestras tres bellezas eran más que suficiente._

 _Crecer con ellos fue algo increíble, se que hubo temporadas en que me ausenté pero siempre busqué la forma de recompensarlos. Me aterré cuando nuestros hijos comenzaron a ser más independientes, los amaba tanto que no quería que se fueran pero era algovque no podía evitar. La primera en partir fue Kira, lloré mucho cuando partió y se que la avergonzé pero era imposible no llorar...es mi princesa después de todo. Después fue Satoru y al final Mamoru, los mimaste tanto que no pudieron irse lejos. De haber sabido lo hubiéramos hecho con Kira._

 _Pasaron varios años sin saber mucho de ellos, nosotras estábamos viajando a otro continente cuando nos enteramos del embarazo de nuestra hija pero ella ya estaba en trabajo de parto, esa niña siempre fue muy imprudente. Regresamos rápidamente a casa y alcanzamos a llegar a tiempo... Cuándo conocimos a nuestra nieta una felicidad me invadió y aunque debería parecerse a sus padres, era una pequeña yo._

 _Agradezco al universo que haya podido conocer a mis nietos, que haya podido hacer una vida increíble junto a ti, que pude salir del lugar en donde estaba para vivir la verdadera felicidad. No llores por mi, has sido tan feliz todos estos años como para que sean amargos ahora. Recuerda siempre que te amo con locura Shiena, nos volveremos a ver te lo prometo._

 _Lo vuelvo a decir, te amo y se feliz hasta que nos volvamos a ver"_

La castaña dobló aquella carta. La había leído muchas veces que incluso ya había perdido la cuenta. Han pasado cerca de cinco años desde que Otoya había muerto pero que tuvo la oportunidad de escribirle las cosas que sentía y sintió todo el tiempo.

Shiena estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana, era día de San Valentín y esa era la razón por la que había leído aquella carta que aunque la hacía llorar, la hacía feliz.

Salió al jardín dónde tenía un altar para sus padres y Takechi, rezó un momento a los tres y antes de irse dejo una rosa roja para su amada. El timbre de la casa sonó, cuando llegó a la puerta y abrió lo primero que logró ver fue a sus nietos ya adolescentes y a sus tres hijos ya mostrando algunas canas

-Has está llorando madre?- preguntó preocupada su hija

-Paso algo malo? -dijo Satoru acercándose a la mujer

-No, es sólo que Otoya me ha enamorado otra vez

Sus hijos entendían a que se refería y por eso no dijeron nada, sonrieron y abrazaron a sus parejas. La castaña fue con sus nietos que ya estaban en el jardín trasero ante el gran altar, Shiena miró un momento al cielo y sonrió "Otoya, gracias por siempre hacerme feliz...incluso cuando ya no estas aquí"

Fin.

 **Bien, se supone que nunca iba a subir esta historia pero al final un amigo me convenció. Espero les haya gustado chicos! ^^**

 **En cuanto a el fic "solo nosotras dos" lo iba a subir el día de hoy pero preferí subir este por el día que es. Pero tranquilos, el cap 11 será subido está semana y créanme que haberlos hecho esperar tanto valdrá la pena. En fin, es todo por hoy y nos leemos en unos días.**

 **Gracias por leer y no olviden decirme que les pareció :D**


End file.
